


Here we are

by Trash



Category: AFI
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey wishes he could claim Jade as his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we are

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ella, who is disgusted by this pairing.

Davey wakes up in Jade's hotel room and immediately wishes he was still asleep. Somehow, being awake makes it real. At least Jade is still asleep, lying face down with his hair a sex-tat mess on the back of his head. He wishes he could go back to last night when it all started, because as soon as Jade opens his eyes its the final nail in the coffin.

He reaches out and draws patterns on the freckled skin of Jade's back, leans in to kiss the warmth of his neck. He smells of Davey's cologne, has Davey's bite marks on his hips, and it's almost as if Marissa was never here, as if Davey has claimed the expanse of Jade's body for himself.

He gets up, walking naked over to the window and pulling open the curtains. The sunlight that streams in sets off a headache so intense he has to close his eyes for a few minutes to gather himself. 

The sheets on the bed behind him rustle, and Jade mumbles sleepily, "Mmm. Dave?"

Davey turns away from the window. "I'm here."

"Okay." Jade sits up and squints, rubs sleep from his eyes and looks around the room. He looks disorientated, but Davey thinks he knows exactly where he is, what has happened, what will happen next.

"I'm sorry," Davey says. 

"What for?"

"Putting you in this position." He crosses the room and takes a seat on the edge of the bed, as far away from Jade as possible.

"What position?"

"You can't have us both," Davey says, as if this is new information.

Jade ducks his head and smooths the back of his hair down with one long fingered hand. He doesn't say anything for a long time and, when he looks up, Davey has never wanted him more. He wants to push him down, mark him, use him all up. He wants Jade to be bruised the way he feels bruised himself.

"It won't work, Jade. We both know that."

"Are you saying this so that you don't have to hear it from my mouth?" 

Davey shrugs.

"This doesn't...this doesn't just go away, just because we want it to."

"Would you leave her?"

There's a pause long enough for the silence to be its own answer. Davey nods, resigned. He tries to smile. "I won't be the mistress, you ought to know that at least."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Jade picks at his cuticles. "Where do we go from here?"

Davey shrugs. "Maybe we could go back to sleep? Just for a little while?"

Jade smiles and lies down, pulling back the sheets. He pats the empty space beside him and Davey crawls into it, resting his head on Jade's chest. He can hear his heartbeat beneath his ear, feel the warmth of his skin. He closes his eyes and breathes him in, presses a hand to his hip and wonders, does she fit against him this way? Does she know what he sounds like when he comes completely undone?

Maybe. Maybe not. And maybe she'll have him, but Davey will always have this little part of him. And maybe that's enough.


End file.
